dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bodahn Feddic
} |name = Bodahn Feddic |image = BodahnFeddicDAII.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Sandal (Foster son) Unknown Wife |markup = 1.5 |markdown = .25 |location = Lothering, Camp (Dragon Age: Origins) Hightown, Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |voice = Dwight Schultz |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Bodahn Feddic is the resident dwarven merchant of the Party Camp. Assisted by his adopted son, Sandal, he provides a venue through which to sell and buy goods. It is from Bodahn that the additional pieces of Blood Dragon Armor, as well as the Final Reason staff and the Bergen's Honor helmet (the bonus items available in the Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition) can be purchased. It should be noted, however, that his items are actually quite expensive in comparison to other merchants in the game, despite him saying that the Warden has a "discount". Quite a few interesting rumors can also be heard from him. Background Involvement Bodahn and Sandal are first met when the Warden is leaving Lothering. They are being attacked by darkspawn and after they are saved, they offer to follow the Warden and sell their merchandise at bit of a discount when returning to the camp. Bodahn is very useful to have at the camp, so that there is always one reliable merchant nearby. Bodahn is last seen selling goods from Castle Redcliffe before The Final Battle. Bodahn's stock will replenish once, when the Warden visits the Party Camp for the second time. Inventory }} Inventory (Final Battle) }} Trivia * Both Bodahn and Sandal return as Merchants in Dragon Age II; they can be found in Hightown. "Gamereactor preview ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-16. *Bodahn will mention being allowed into Castle Redcliffe if the Warden interacts with him at camp after the Landsmeet, despite not actually travelling to Redcliffe yet. * His same voice actor is used for several bartenders in origins, such as in Denerim and Lothering. Furthermore, the lines when asking Bodahn about rumors are exactly the same for these other characters. * Bodahn is referenced in the DLC campaign Witch Hunt, in which the Warden encounters Sandal working by himself in the Circle Tower. It is stated that Bodahn is currently in Redcliffe, selling his wares, but he is not encountered during the DLC as it never takes the Warden to that location. Bugs * Once Bodahn has set up shop in the Party Camp for the first time, the next time you travel elsewhere on the world map, Bodahn's entire inventory will reset. This makes it possible to obtain duplicates of some useful items, such as tomes and unique equipment. Hold onto your money if you want to take advantage of this bug, because many of his items are very expensive to buy so early. **This bug can be exploited to legitimately accumulate upwards of 100 by the time the party leaves Lothering- particularly for a Dwarf Noble rogue with Improved Stealing, or through the use of DLC or other exploits. For more information, see The Spellward. **Note: anything sold to Bodahn before this reset will disappear and be lost for good. * Bodahn's entire inventory may disappear, except for what is in the "buy back" tab. If this occurs, the only fix is to revert to an earlier save. * After you save Bodahn from the darkspawn outside Lothering, he and Sandal are supposed to show up at your party camp. However, after you defeat the darkspawn, he may be stuck in combat, or the game may freeze when you speak to him. There is currently no way to fix this except to start again. * As of patch 1.05, Bodahn's inventory may become inaccessible after selling many items to him; asking to see his wares will simply end the converstion. Quotes * "Something you need? I'm sure either my boy or I can help you out." * "No offense, but there is probably more excitement on your path than my boy and I are up for." * "If there's anything I can do for you, please, please tell me." * "Don't worry, my boy. There's plenty of rats in Orlais--they just squeak with a funny accent." Gallery Bodahn portrait.JPG|Bodahn Feddic in Dragon Age: Origins References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Fereldans Category:Merchants Category:Dragon Age II characters